


【授权翻译】Unreconciled/悬而未决

by Milfoil_c



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Stanford, a little bit of angst
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 09:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5122886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milfoil_c/pseuds/Milfoil_c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在前往加利福尼亚州的长途汽车上已经度过了八个，或许九个小时，Sam在内布拉斯加州的中部，独自一人。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】Unreconciled/悬而未决

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unreconciled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5097857) by [Linden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linden/pseuds/Linden). 



> 作者注释：标题是从Peter Bradly Adam那首糊里糊涂的美丽的同名歌绑架过来的。并不是碰巧借用，这是世界上最完美的Sam离开家前往斯坦福的歌。去听听这首歌吧。

**8月 2002年**

 

刚过六点大巴便准备停车了，在内布拉斯加州某个地广人稀的草地上。Sam还没有睡过觉，伤痛愤怒担忧和忧伤支撑着他，还有少许叛逆的喜悦。

 

“休息半小时，各位。”司机说道，她驶到一个站点，车先是低沉地轰隆隆作响，伴随着嘶嘶声停下了。仅有一小部分乘客仍留在车上，都看起来没精打采，所以Sam独自一人步履艰难地下了车，消失在清晨灰暗的光线中。在他面前有一排喷油泵，身后是一长排的半拖挂车，沿着路差不多四分之一英里的地方有一个餐厅，门口上方有一个松松垮垮的遮雨棚，和一个闪着OPEN字样的霓虹灯在旁边。

 

餐厅的大门是敞开着的，谈话声夹杂着笑声和银器交叉的清脆碰撞从里溢出，回荡在这个破旧的，杂草丛生的停车场。里面非常暖和，挤满了准备好开始一天工作的卡车司机，当然还充盈着鸡蛋，猪油和培根的味道，Sam从蹒跚学步到十九岁去的每一家餐厅的都有的味道。这种熟悉感是Sam此刻不想要的慰藉。

 

他小心地穿过人群挤到柜台前——或者，至少，试着变得小心翼翼，但他现在一如既往地因为尚且还不适应的身高而笨手笨脚的。他一开始没意识到他是在等Dean嘲笑他，（ _真优雅，Frances_ [1]）直到他的肩膀上除了沉默的空气以外空荡荡的什么都没有，然后一阵突如其来的，空洞的剧痛就像锤子一样直直地砸在了他的胸口。

 

“早，甜心，”站在柜台后的那个灰头发的女人说道，那时的他正在努力说服自己，是这里空气里的粉尘造成了他眼眶里紧涩的，针扎般灼烧的疼痛。“需要点什么？”

 

瞟了眼在她身后用粉笔写的菜单，他从后裤兜里掏出四个25美分的硬币放在了柜台上。“就一杯咖啡带走，谢谢。”他说道，清了清喉咙试图让声音听起来不那么浑厚沙哑，在她问道需不需要其他东西时摇了摇头。他需要，非常需要，但是他的钱包里只有七美元了，而距离他斯坦福的饭卡可以使用还有七天，而且，好吧，Sam一直非常擅长数学计算。

 

他没有计划好这一切，他知道的，但是他实在是没有——当John开始咆哮的时候，他见鬼的还能做什么，除了抓起他的生活用品和一点零钱就走？

 

当他的咖啡几分钟后被送上来时，一起端来的还有一个塑料泡沫的打包盒，装着鸡蛋，香肠和培根。

 

Sam眨了眨眼，抬起了头。“女士，我没有——”

 

“当我的岳母把这间餐厅继承给我的时候，她让我保证了两件事，甜心，”她一边说着，一边合上了饭盒，把凹槽处塞好，然后递给了他。“永远别忘记在派烤到酥脆前刷猪油，还有永远别让一个可爱的孩子饿着。”

 

他感觉到脸颊发烫，而她对他笑了笑，眼里满是柔软与真诚。“你看起来像个前途无量的年轻人，”她轻轻地告诉他，哪怕Sam很确定他看起来一点也不像她描述的那样：他纤瘦，拘谨，两天没洗澡，穿着一年前在亚拉巴马州的旧货店找到的衣服。“所以你某天一定要回来，然后跟我说说你的成功事迹。”

 

***

 

出门，回到大巴边上，坐在路缘石上靠着一个空油泵，Sam吃完了他的早饭，喝完了咖啡，然后注视着太阳从东边的天空渐渐上升，温柔地倾洒着光芒。他的右侧冰凉，Dean并不坐在他旁边。

 

他的胸膛里氤氲着什么像希望一样的东西，还有些什么像悲伤一样的东西，还有深邃于骨，深邃于心的疼痛，它来自于Dean的声音和他手的形状轮廓，他光滑的皮肤和他笑盈盈的甜蜜，他整整十九年的，他的哥哥在他身边，在他背后，在他床里的回忆。

 

时间会治愈所有伤口，老百姓都这么说，但是Sam身为一个猎人，坚定地相信，那他妈的全是胡扯的鬼话，时间从来不会做这种事。他不确定这会淡去，这种绞心的疼痛，也许最近不会，永远也不会；不确定这不会变得更糟，不会越钻越深直到它把他支离破碎地从内部撕裂，打碎他的骨头，把他的柔软脆弱暴露在光天化日下。

 

他没有计划好这一切；他实在是没有。他的每次呼吸都在渴求着想要Dean（ _Dean，Dean，DeanDeanDean_ ），而且他根本不知道等他到了加利福尼亚他该去哪里：根本不知道他能住哪，他要怎么解决一日三餐，他要怎么去买书，床单，洗发水，或者其他的住宿部门在他们的“建议携带物品”清单中提到过的东西。但是此时此刻，他的头向后靠着交叉的双手，微微仰起头沐浴在晨光里，他人生中第一次觉得，他的舌尖上尝到了自由的味道。

**Author's Note:**

> [1]Frances：女子名，应该是嘲笑Sam娘唧唧的。


End file.
